Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for forming electrolytically ionized water and, more particularly, it relates a water electrolyzing apparatus using a plurality of electrolysis devices for electrolyzing water to form ionized alkaline water and acidic water in which they are connected such that only one of the electrolytically ionized water from an electrolyzing device at a certain stage is introduced to the water supply portion of the succeeding electrolysis device at the succeeding stage.
In an apparatus for electrolyzing water by charging water to an electrolysis vessel comprising an anode and a cathode partitioned by an electrolysis diaphragm and applying a DC voltage between both of the electrodes thereby obtaining ionized alkaline water and ionized acidic water, if the alkaline water and the acidic water discharged from the electrolysis device at the first stage are supplied to the cathode chamber and the anode chamber of the electrolysis device at the succeeding stage respectively and subjected to electrolysis again, there is no substantial change in the ion concentrations. In view of the above, the conventional apparatus for forming electrolytically ionized water have been constituted such that water is electrolyzed only once and then discharged to an external water tap.
However, such an electrolyzing process that is conducted only once results in the following problems.
At first, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient ionic concentration, for example, in the ionizied alkaline water by the electrolysis only once. Generally, water containing much nitrates or free carbonic ions are not suitable to drink and, particularly, nitrate concentration in under ground water reaches as high as 400 ppm due to ammonium sulfate contaminations to bring about serious circumstantial problems in France and other countries.
Since, nitrates and free carbonic ions in water can not be removed by electrolysis only once in such cases, it has been impossible to convert the water of this kind into satisfactory ionized alkaline water by electrolysis.
Next, in the case of obtaining alkaline water at a desired pH value by the electrolysis of water, the ratio of supplying water in the electrolytic vessel, that is, the raito of alkaline water to acidic water is about 2:1 at the highest. If the ratio of the alkaline water is increased more, pH value in the alkaline water becomes insufficient for practical use. Accordingly, about 1/3 of the water supplied as the starting material is discarded in the case of forming alkaline water to worsen the yield of the alkaline water formed based on the amount of water supplied, which is economically disadvantageous. Similar problems also occur in the case of obtaining acidic water.